The invention relates to pollution control devices and primarily to automobile pollution control devices.
The increase in interest in smog control has resulted in the development of a variety of devices which are attachable to the automotive exhaust train to remove the pollutants from the emitted gases, the most favored unit until recently being catalytic converter systems. These systems, however, significantly reduce gas mileage, must be periodically re-charged, and have been found to be a cause in themselves of emitting sulphuric acid into the air. There is an obvious need for a smog control unit which is not subject to these operational problems.